The Fuuma chronicals
by James Masters
Summary: Sasame joined Konoha after the Fuumma ark and watch as her and Naruto get close together far beond anyone could hope for NarutoxSasame SakuraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I very rarely do this but I truly think I am going to be exploring unknown waters in Naruto from what i saw there were only eight others . I do not think this has ever been done ever. There isn't even her name in the list all i can say is enjoy a new story the first of many of this kind enjoy the paring of Naruto and Sasame Fuuma. From what I red just about everyone forgot about her and everyone remembered Haku and others like that. That's not cool in my eyes and those who bash want to flame this story do not read this.

Setting A Village in the rice country

Time a few months after the Sasuke retrieval ark during the Fuuma ark

As Naruto was walking away from a soon to be hidden village it was apparent that things would be different for little Sasame she had a choice either to go with Naruto to the hidden leaf village of to stay with her clan could she have both. She was weighing her options and decided to join the hidden rice village and stay with her crush. Sasame yelled Naruto's name and beckoned them to stop and wait up. By the time she caught up to them she was out of breath but ready to start her life over with her crush. Ero-sanin just gave the two a look of preverdness and did his little perverted giggle ' This is good stuff.' he thought as he took out his notebook and started to scribble things down. Sasame had no idea what was going on at the moment and didn't want to she had witnessed to death of one of her own clansmen and have been scared for life by what she saw in the snake pedophiles layer. Sakura decided to be the bright one and asked her "Why in the world are you following us you know Naruto will never like you so don't get your hopes up." Her very voice had that stuck up snob ring to it. It seemed to Sasame that she was use to getting her way on things.

"Ano i wanted to join the leaves." Sasume responded

"Ya sure when cows fly your nothing but a nobody, nobody loves you and your hair is the weirdest color or orange there possibly could be. I bet you are nothing but a slut." Sakura was giving Sasame a major attitude so much so that Naruto hulled off and hit Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura and started to yell at her saying "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ANYONE YOU PINK HAIRED BANSHEE. AT LEAST SHE IS BING POLITE ABOUT THINGS. YOU WILL NOT SEE ME ANYMORE DISCUSTED I CANT BELIEVE I MADE THAT DUMB PROMICE TO YOU. INFACT I WILL NOT GET YOU PRECIOUS UCHIHA BACK YOU BACKSTABBING WHORE OF A NINJA."

Sakura was shocked beyond belief that out of all people Naruto didn't want anything to do with her now it seemed that he had moved on to a better girl than her she did what most would do in that situation and that would be cry. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous about Sasame. She had known Naruto all her life and this girl came in and stole his heart away. Naruto was smiling along with Sasame as they walked down the road hand and hand. The young couple without words asked each other out silently. Ero-sanin had the look of a best seller and saw the love that they had for each other. The walk to the village seemed like a short time compared to the walk to the rice country. Naruto was looking Sasame in the eyes and they did something that would be expected out of a more mature couple and that was a long passionate kiss. Sasame was shocked at first but gave into the warm embrace that surrounded her ,she had never felt this loved by another person. The village was at peace the day they came back all was repaired and everything was good for now at least. The chunin guards were positioned at the village gates and said "Halt state your business here in Konoha."

"I think you should know me by now." The old pervert stated slyly "Me and my original team are returning from an information gathering mission and the orange haired girl decided to tag along with us. Were just reporting to my old teammate."

"Go ahead Jariya-sama."

Jariya and his team made their way to the Hokage tower to report on how there mission went. Tsunade was supprised that someone was that in love with her little brother figure. "Well it looks like to me that you probably will not leave Naruto's side." Sasame blushed as red as Hinata when she would be looking at Naruto. Tsunade smiled and laughed out loud and just asked her "Why do you want to join the village?"

Sasame started to say "Naruto was kind to me and didn't doubt what i was doing i saved his life and he did mine and I want to get away as far as possible from Orochimaru."

Tsunade had a look of shock but a smile came across her face and got the paperwork ready. Naruto told Lady Tsunade about his recent problems with Sakura. Tsunade was appalled by what she had herd and her anger for Sakura increased greatly. "SAKURA YOU ARE HERE BY SUSPENDED FROM BEING A NINJA UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE. Sasame you are going to train with Naruto to replace Sakura. After your team training your are to report to me for extra training."

Sasame's eyes widened to the words of Tsunade and quickly said "Thank you Lady Hokage I will do my best but mind me asking why do you want me after my team training?"

"The reason is simple I need an appetence." A grin spread across Tsunade's face. Sakura's eyes widened and started to stammer "B b b but I was supposed to be your appetence."

"Things change little girl and get out of my office now." Tsunade stated calmly but a hint of anger was still present the only thought that Sakura had was 'Best not to anger that bitch or I'll got thrown the wall.'

Sakura left the Hokage's office and cried herself to sleep later that night. By the next day they found that Sakura tried to poison herself but the suicide attempt was unsuccessful and she was sent to the hospital. From the looks of Sakura she seemed to be in a severe depression on what she did to Sasame and Naruto. A few moths ago she would have been happy that Naruto wasn't following her around like a stray puppy. She had missed her chance to ever go out with him. She had sensed the love between the two but what depressed her the most she probably never would see Sasuke again. She was thinking about Sasuke constantly but Sasuke in the sound was having a sneezing fit. The recently resurrected Kabudo didn't know what to do other than take out his book on Old Wives Tales.

Everyday Sakura was visited by Tsunade and another person depending on how Tsunade saw fit. Near her last day in the hospital Sakura received a white Tulip from Naruto meaning that he had forgiven her. Sakura was on the verge of tears seeing the white tulip she was so happy at just one flower. The doctors were surprised that she could be so happy at just this one flower. The day Sakura was replaced from the hospital she was in a cherry mood and everything was looking up for her but later she would be even more happy

While Sakura was at the hospital Naruto and Sasame went out for an A-ranked mission to try again to retrieve Sasuke. They succeeded with Sasame using her body to subdues some of the sound nins and kill those snake serving basterds. The hardest part was coming up with a plan to get Sasuke to come back with them. Naruto came up with a solution saying that "Hey Sasuke-teme you know a month after you left Konoha Itachi got captured and with the goodness of my heart I appealed to the Hokage and told her to put off his execution till you came back."

Naturally Sasuke fell for it and wound up getting captured himself. He was brought back in a sealed container with a pissed off look to his face he couldn't believe that he was captured by that dobe. Instead of a fair trial the council intervened and sealed his chakra up permantly the only thing left for Sasuke to do was become a breeding factory to say his fan girls would be thrilled would be an understatement and it would make sure that Sasuke couldn't run away from them for that long. Things seemed to be looking up for Naruto the village was starting ot treat him with more respect and trust, he had a new girlfriend, he brought back the trador of Konoha, and the people of Konoha started to view him more as a human instead of a demon.

Sakura was walking along the side of the street with Sasuke in tow. Her eyes went bug as she saw the chakra seals on him. Gone was the curse seal and the emotionless Sasuke and before her was a scared looking one. He was leading him to the Uchiha district with a bunch of his fan girls. Sakura seeing this got Sasuke away from most of the fan girls and Sasuke had to be the berror of bad news, he could no longer be a ninja but he had to be a father from not till he became serial. Both Sasuke and Sakura agreed for her to be his first wife and they got busy. Lady Tsunade found out and Sakura dropped out of being a ninja for her soon to be children.

Over the years Sakura mothered 57 children by the age of fifty and about the same number with the other girls but back to the story.

Today was the day that the new team seven met the Hokage put a former ANBU Root with team 7 and swapping for Sakura was Sasame. The first meeting didn't do as planed Sia was being a jerk and Sasame along with Naruto didn't like him. He acted to much like Sasuke used to. Sasame and Naruto were training on their own when Naruto realized a sharp pain in his eyes. He grasped his eyes and clutched his head. Chakra started to flood into his eyes as they became stronger and stronger. Sasame saw Naruto's eyes turn to a gold color with amber around the edge there was red swirls running threw the eyes. His hair turned a shade of red. The last loyal Namakaze bloodline had just been activated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I did not update sooner I had severe writers block. I do not own Naruto and I never will. Sorry again if this chapter is a little short.

Sasame looked over at Naruto with a very confused look on her face as well as Sai, surprise at that, and Sai was the first to recognise the similarities between the forth and him. After the initial shock of the seeing of that extremely powerful dobutsu was the fish treatment that Sai was giving Naruto. Sai also knew he would have to report this to Danzo but he eventually decided against it. Moments later the first Anbu came to the seen and what each one of them saw that, that particular bloodline had at last mamafested itself. All of the people who hurt Naruto were royally screwed now he would have the backing of the council and they would do anything he wanted them to do while some hoped that some god would help them out and be seated on his mercy seat.

Council room

There was much discussion of what to do with the new bloodline Danzo was still calling for the boy's execution for hurting the Uchiha while others disagreed because they did not know what this new bloodline did. Each one of the council members was looking over Naruto's file to see what they could find if he had activated this bloodline before or find any trace of this bloodline in Konoha's past. One by one each found the mark a dobutsu so powerful the shatingan paled in comparison to the power of this dobutsu. Even Danzo, a cold hearted basted, looked like he saw a ghost between the forth and Naruto each one of them knew that as soon as they died they would have a pissed off Hokage on there tails.

In kami's kingdom

Mamito was busy torturing some of the civilians and some lower ranking nin from Konoha for abusing his son he saw his son running around the training field tyring out his bloodline. His sight went over to the council room and he just grinned maniacally and said to himself "You will get your turn to you little bastards." as he saw a shiver running down the council members spines.

Back at the training field

Sasame decided to ask the dumbest question that she would be too embarrassed to talk about later she shrieked "Naruto-kun what happened to your eyes they look golden? I'll get you a mirror for this." Sasame suddenly took out a mirror from no where and Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

"What the hell happened to my eyes?"

Root headquarters

Danzo was shaking like a leaf the council had just been dismissed for the day and it was a shocker to everyone the entire council was kissing Naruto's ass just as they did with the Uchiha kid. Now there was no way for him to get Naruto to join ANBU ROOT because the council was now monitoring him.

Hyuuga compound

Hiashi was grinning now the marriage between his daughter and the forth's son would go off without a hitch to top that all off Naruto could marry at least two girls that he liked it was a win win for the both of them. He did not have to give up that Sasame girl as well as his daughter would be happy for once. This would be easy to convince the Hyuuga council of because he was sure they did not want heaven to seem like hell with a pissed off Mamito Namikaze. Hiashi was sure that his dead friend would make hell look like paradise.

Haruno household

'When I get to heaven I'm royally screwed with all the assassins I sent after the boy.' Thought Saratobi's former teammate 'And why am I shivering so much? Now how am I going to make this up to his legacy? Give him any girl he wants not counting the political marriages the forth made already for his clan, the lightning, and hidden sand villages.

Heaven

Mamito had just got done with some lowly assassins when he grinned down at the Haruno and thought 'You will get your turn you wiry old man and you will pay for all of thoes attemps on my son's life.

Training ground

Naruto was having a field day when he found out his kakigenkai was similar to the saringan all exept for coping you enemy's jutsu but combined with Naruto's photographic memory it acted just like the shatingan. He smiled when Kakashi had finally arrived. Naruto activated his bloodline and a coping bonanza began. Kakashi knew he was screwed when he saw that bloodline and he knew of his photographic memory so either way he was royaly screwed.

Sorry about all the transisions between the seens but it would have to happen, Different things were happening all at once each one important to the story exept Mamito tormenting people who hurt his son in heaven.


End file.
